There are many known devices that are used to retain or join components together in either a temporary or permanent cohesion. Rivets and other types of deformable clipping devices (plastic or metal) are typical of permanent retainers. Threaded fasteners and spring-clips (e.g. circlip types) can be used as temporary, semi-permanent or permanent retainers dependent on their application. Temporary or semi-permanent retainers have retaining mechanisms that can be easily reversed.
Threaded fasteners, whether or not they require simple tools to operate them, take time and effort to generate their (axial) retention capabilities. They can also be awkward to assemble correctly in confined spaces.
Spring-clips, and circlips in particular, can ensure that two or more components are not able to be separated, but do not necessarily guarantee that the components are in a fixed static relationship. Also, spring-clips usually require simple tools for insertion and removal.